


I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean To

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [28]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “What do you want, Danny?” Claude sighed as he finally opened the door on Danny’s fifth knocking attempt.“I’m sorry,” Danny replied, “I didn’t mean to…. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re my dirty little secret. You’re so much more than that.”
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean To

Danny showed up at Claude’s, standing outside the door and waiting for the younger man to answer. Not that he would blame Claude for not answering the door for him. He was a jerk to him earlier and he had regretted it as soon as Claude had stormed out of the house. 

He had tried to distract himself with the boys, thinking that if he waited long enough, Claude would come back. After all, they would be celebrating Cameron’s fourteenth birthday and Claude wouldn’t miss that - no matter how mad at Danny he was.

But as the hours passed and Claude didn’t come back, Danny had gotten worried. So he got in his car and headed over to Claude’s apartment

“What do you want, Danny?” Claude sighed as he finally opened the door on Danny’s fifth knocking attempt.

“I’m sorry,” Danny replied, “I didn’t mean to…. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re my dirty little secret. You’re so much more than that.”

“Danny…” Claude ran a hand through his hair.

“Clo, I love you. You mean so much to me. And I know I don’t say it enough. So let me prove it to you.” Danny pleaded.

Claude sighed and said, “Danny, I love you, too but…”

“Let me make it up to you,” Danny took his hand, “let me show you I mean it.”

“One last chance,” Claude replied.

“Okay.”

“We should get to the house,” Claude replied, “I still have to pick up Cameron’s cake.”

Danny grinned and held his hand out as Claude stepped out of the apartment. When Claude took it, Danny laced their fingers together and kissed Claude’s knuckles.


End file.
